


Coffee Darling?

by whitetrashgaydoll



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bottom Evan "Buck" Buckley, Fluff and Smut, Hey I'm trying here, Oblivious, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Thanks COVID for the extra time, Top Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitetrashgaydoll/pseuds/whitetrashgaydoll
Summary: Buck likes to have his ass played with and ate. When Josh recommends a new product, Buck just has to try it.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 133





	Coffee Darling?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All! So sorry for not posting for a while. COVID got me down and school become a labor of choice. But! I'm back and better than ever loves! 
> 
> This is inspired by an article I saw on facebook, and just had to read. I laughed and knew that I had to write a fic for this, and who better than Eddie and Buck to have some fun!
> 
> As always, I own nothing but maybe the words on this screen. Some of them anyway.

Buck and Eddie had been dating for a month before they started to have sex. Now, that’s not normally how Buck did things, but he was trying to be better. He wanted to show Eddie that he was sticking around. One day though, Eddie had had enough. Buck had worn jeans just a size too small and had gotten wet from cleaning the truck with Chim (more joking around then cleaning but sue him). Eddie had Buck pressed up against the wall of Eddie’s house and after leaving an impressive string of hickies, he fucked him, ranting about how Buck’s jeans had shown his tight little ass and he’d flaunted it all day and they’d have to hurry if they wanted to pick Christopher up from school. If Buck walked with a noticeable limp for a few days after, well, that was his business. It was after this little encounter that Buck began to have a realization.  
Eddie had just come into the firehouse, while Buck was bent over the kitchen counter cleaning. He’d missed a spot and had leaned over to reach it, and Eddie was only human, so of course he’d smacked Buck’s ass. Buck had yelped, leaped up, and rubbed his ass, blushing and mumbling about cocky boyfriends. What Eddie didn’t know was that Buck had liked the little smack on his ass, and his rubbing only increased how turned on he was getting. Buck had to go hide in the bathroom and rub one out before everyone noticed. That was when Buck began to antagonize Eddie on purpose, hoping that Eddie would play with his ass a little. After the third time of Eddie manhandling his ass (groping and smacking), Buck had come to a conclusion: he loved to have his ass played with.  
With his girlfriends, it hadn’t been that much of a problem. Ali hadn’t been into it too much but would pinch his ass from time to time. Abby had one time smacked his ass by accident and wouldn’t touch him for almost a week after, blushing anytime Buck tried to make a move. His one-night stands would fall one way or another: Girls typically found it funny and would indulge a little, and guys typically just spanked him and went on to fuck him. Buck needed that stimulation but he soon learned to hide that part of him because he figured he wouldn’t find anyone. After Red, Buck figured he’d be alone. It wasn’t until Eddie got trapped underground that Buck knew he’d have to tell Eddie how he truly felt. Buck had taken the other man out, ending back at Eddie’s house to make out on the couch hopefully. It was only after two hours and the beginning of another movie that Eddie had turned around and asked Buck if it was a date. Buck had been mortified and tried to leave when Eddie grabbed his hand and pulled him down into his lap and kissed him. The evening ended with the two men making out and cuddling.  
After making his discovery, Buck had talked with Eddie about PDA. Buck wanted more but knew that they had to be careful at work. Eddie agreed and was glad Buck liked having his ass played with. Buck had a bubble butt, smooth and perfect, and Eddie would be lying if he said he didn’t love playing with it.

Buck looked down at the tub of Studio Ready Hot Coffee Scrub feeling a little nervous. He’d bought it on a whim after talking to Josh. They’d been talking at Maddie’s, after Maddie and Chim went to grab something to eat for the four of them. Josh had mentioned something about a funny hook-up and before they knew it, both men had begun talking about their sex lives. Buck tried to be private for Eddie’s sake, but it was hard when he was talking about having his ass ate. It was something new that the couple had been trying and Buck LOVED it. “Eddie’s like an animal almost, but I wanna try something new with it,” Buck lamented.  
The last time Eddie had ate Buck out, Buck had gone horse from screaming. It was fun and Buck loved it every time, but he wanted to add more to it. He didn’t want Eddie getting bored of him (even though Eddie had always told Buck he never would) and Buck’s biggest fear was Eddie leaving him. Even after the talk with Maddie, Buck still feared people leaving him. Josh seemed to hear the plea without Buck having to say it because he said “Well, I may know something that can help. There was this…scrub? Yeah, a scrub that my last boyfriend had used. Let me see if I can find it,” Josh said, taking out his phone. It was at that moment that Chim and Maddie walked back in with Chinese takeout.  
Halfway through the evening, Buck got a notification on his phone. It was a link to a site that sold this Hot Coffee Scrub. He’d looked up at Josh and Josh had smiled. As they walked out later that evening, Josh had told Buck to look up some reviews and see if it was something that he wanted to try. “I legit couldn’t stop when my ex used it. I spent an hour, maybe more just going to town,” Josh had bragged, smirking as he left Buck standing on the sidewalk.  
Now, here Buck was. It was their 6-month anniversary and he’d already went and bought the stuff to make dinner. Carla had dropped Christopher off at his abuela’s, after Buck and Eddie both explained that they needed an evening to celebrate. Christopher had understood and made them a card, which was currently attached to the fridge. Buck sighed and went ahead with the scrub. He spent 30 minutes in the shower, scrubbing and prepping himself a little, having to jerk off at least once because it felt so good. He stepped out and dried off, his ass feeling…different. Not bad, but different. It felt more sensitive. Buck ran a finger across his entrance and shuddered. Yep sensitive. He couldn’t wait for tonight.

Eddie got home and was surprised with a beautiful candle-lit dinner. Buck had made pork carnitas, one of Eddie’s favorites, and Eddie had brought home some red wine, one of Buck’s favorites. They made small talk over dinner, swapping stories about their days, talking about Christopher’s performance in school, and their plans to repaint their room blue instead of the white that it was. Soon, they’d ate and drank enough wine to be just bordering tipsy. Buck giggled as Eddie tried to play footsie under the table, eventually getting up and gathering the dishes. “Carino…” Eddie said as Buck filled the sink and prepared to do the dishes. “Wha…,” Buck looked over and trembled at the look in Eddie’s eyes.  
Buck licked his lips and watched as Eddie tracked the movement. He looked hungry and this time it was not for food. Buck felt his cock stir and his hole twitch, making him whimper. Eddie growled and moved to get up, and that’s when Buck had a great idea. He moved fast, grabbing Eddie’s front, kissing him passionately, feeling Eddie nip his bottom lip, but before Eddie’s hand could find Buck’s ass, Buck pushed him back. He got a coy look on his face and said, “Catch me Eddie,”.  
Eddie’s eyes got dark and predatory and he snarled “mejor correr entonces,” and chased after him.  
Buck giggled as he rounded the door into the bedroom, but before he could get to the bed, Eddie grabbed his waist and lifted. Even if Buck was a little bigger than Eddie, Eddie was stronger. He lifted almost everyday and had made Buck whimper when he pounded away at the machines (they’d had to have a quickie in the showers because Buck needed it). Because of the exercise, Eddie was stronger and could lift Buck with a little effort. Buck whimpered as Eddie threw him on the bed, and straddled his hips, kissing him. Buck moaned and Eddie took his chance to force his tongue into Buck’s mouth, tasting red wine, spices, and something distinctly Buck. Buck wrapped his legs around Eddie’s hips, trying to find friction and Eddie reached down and rubbed at Buck’s stiffening cock. Eddie pulled away, looking down at Buck and ordering him, “strip,”.  
Buck rushed off the bed, almost sending Eddie to the floor, rushing to get his clothes off, making Eddie chuckle. “Buck, you can slow down,” Eddie smiled as Buck looked over, eager like a puppy. “But Eddie! If I don’t hurry, you won’t…” and Buck looked away, blushing.  
“I can’t what, carino,” Eddie asked with a smirk on his face.  
Buck mumbled, so Eddie walked over in just his boxers, gripping Buck’s face and made him look at Eddie and his smirk and his predatory eyes. “What was that, mi corazon,”.  
Buck looked up and said, blushing, “You won’t eat me for dessert,”.  
Eddie smirked and kissed Buck again, pulling back to whisper “Well then. Better get on the bed baby. I’m hungry and you look good enough to eat,” punctuating his last four words with squeezing Buck’s ass, making Buck moan. Buck took off his briefs and made his way to the bed, getting on all fours, bending till his shoulder met the comforter, and looked over his should. “Fuck,” Eddie moaned. Seeing Buck present always made Eddie’s mouth water.  
Eddie moved in closer to Buck and smelled something. He moved in to sniff Buck’s ass cheek and smiled. “Mmm smells…different. I like it,” Eddie grinned wolfishly. Buck blushed, and then whimpered when he felt Eddie’s breathe against his hole. Eddie reached and bit his right cheek, running his tongue across it to soothe the sting. Buck wiggled a bit, whimpering. Eddie squeezed his ass again, and spread his cheeks and dug in. Buck moaned loudly, and silently thanked every deity he could think of that Christopher was away. Eddie licked across Buck’s entrance, putting more pressure each time, until Buck’s hole gently opened up and Eddie’s tongue slipped in just a bit. He gently fucked Buck with his tongue, tasting something that was just Buck, but also vanilla and other flavors. He pushed his tongue further, trying to get more of that flavor, then pulling out and licking across Buck’s hole, his tongue fluttering just a bit to make Buck whimper.  
Buck was writhing, moaning, and at once almost screamed. He needed more, so he reluctantly pulled away and gripped Eddie’s face. “Eddie, please let me sit on your face. Pretty please, please, I need it Eddie, I need it,” Buck pleaded with the stunned look on Eddie’s face. Eddie gripped the back of Buck’s head and kissed him hard, then got up on the bed. He laid back and he smiled, “C’mon then baby. Let me eat that pretty little hole more,”.  
Buck moaned and moved back onto Eddie’s face, feeling Eddie spread his cheeks and get back to eating Buck out. Buck’s eyes almost rolled into the back of his head as he moaned out. He jerked his cock, and felt pleasure take over. “Edd-eddi-oh my god, I’m gonn—” and he was cumming all over Eddie’s stomach. As he felt Buck’s release, Eddie moaned and came himself. It was so powerful, Buck felt a drop hit his chest. He fell to the side, grabbing some wet wipes they kept on the nightstand for moments such as this. He smiled as he wiped Eddie off, making sure to get any of it off himself, before tossing the wipe onto the floor and snuggling into Eddie’s chest. Eddie chuckled, rolling his eyes as he watched Buck toss the wipe to the floor. “You’re cleaning that up. No way I’m having Christopher find that. Also, I don’t know what you did to your ass baby, but I’m going to have to another taste of my dessert,” Eddie smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. Buck giggled, then moaned as he felt Eddie grip an ass check, fingers really digging into the meat.  
“Deal! It’s this new scrub I used. Makes things…better,” Buck told him. He looked at Eddie and saw the love and adoration in Eddie’s eyes. Buck smiled and leaned in to plant a kiss on Eddie’s lips. “I love you,” he murmured as he pulled back.  
Eddie looked back and smiled. “I love you too, my corazon,” and he gripped Buck tighter. They both feel asleep, but both knew round two was just on the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I love Buck and Eddie. I also love smut, but the amount of porn I had to watch to make sure I did this right was almost too much. 
> 
> As always, hit the kudos button and send the love! Please be kind when you leave comments!


End file.
